


one edge (fanart)

by Etharei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by the "Loaded March" series by Footloose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one edge (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Play's the Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334369) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> If you haven't been reading this series, GO DO SO NOW: [Loaded March series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9979).

  


And a simpler version, with just Merlin and Arthur:

  


Notes:

A while back, Footloose wrote a LM-verse prompt I left her and gifted it to me, and because I am prone to failing at life, I totally forgot to comment on it and lavish it with the love and one million exclamation marks it thoroughly deserves. (It's the Extra, [Excalibur Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310687), which I highly recommend to fellow lovers of team-fic ♥) So this is, kind of, a belated **THANK YOU** and apology and general YOUR FIC IS INSPIRING.

I've only been able to use my tablet for a couple of weeks, so please forgive all the rough bits. This is not focused on any one scene in particular, though the inscription text comes from "The Play's The Thing".

Anyway, I absolutely love this series, highly recommend it, and its author is so awesome and helpful. I can only aspire to do her work justice.


End file.
